Don't Tell Me You Forgot
by sarameyester
Summary: Michael and Jan's 100 Day Anniversary! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


Title: Don't tell me you Forgot

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Michael and Jan

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

Summary: My first fic! Jan and Michael's Anniversary...the 100 Fic Challenge...

lj-cut 

"Calling me on the big day huh?" Michael asks with a smile on his face, obviously talking to Jan, who...to no surprise...is on speakerphone.

"Just returning your phone call, Michael. Sorry I wasn't up at midnight when you called." You can hear a little irritation in her voice.

"But you live in the city that never sleeps." Michael is so proud of himself for knowing that little 'tidbit' if you will...

Jan decides to ignore that and changes her tone to a less irritated one, "What's up Michael?"

"Well I just wanted to call and wish you a 'Happy Anniversary'."

Sighs, "What's it for this time, Michael?" Before he can say anything, she starts to list things that it could be, sarcastically, "how many weeks we've been together? or is it our 800th time talking on the phone?"

Michael ignores her sarcasticness (Is that even a word?), "1st of all, it's been 14 weeks and 2 days, and 2nd of all...943 times on the phone, and 3rd..."

----------------------------------------------

_Camera/Jan_

_"Michael has an Anniversary for everything and if its not an Anniversary...it's a 1st time...then those 1st times turn into 2nd times, 3rd times...all the way to 943 times..." Takes a heavy sigh in annoyance, "So i never really know what to expect..."_

_---------------------------------------------_

Goes to a day where Michael and Jan 1st started seeing each other

"Ooh our 1st time saying, "I love you'."

"Well I actually didn't really say..."

"Well the 1st time I said it... The 1st time of many times..." Michael's just being so cute and sweet...Even though Jan _didn't _say those 3 little words...he knows she does...

-------------------------------------------

_Camera/Jan_

_"I made a mistake telling him that I thought it was cute..." Jan smile a bit when she says that, then her smile dissapears quickly "...but now? I wanna kill him." _

------------------------------------------

Back on them talking on the phone

"Don't tell me you forgot what today is!"

Sighs, "Michael, I'm tired...I don't feel..." 

Michael cuts her off...he's just too anxious to tell her, "It's been 100 days! Can you believe it? Just think...100 days ago today you were throwing yourself..."

Doesn't want him to finish that sentence..."Happy Anniversary Michael..."

"Can you believe it?"

"Yeah." Was all Jan could reply with.

----------------------------------------

_Camera/Jan_

_"Actually I CAN believe it...Let's not forget the last 99 GD days he's called to wish me that!" Very annoyed..._

----------------------------------------

Back on phone

"So I have big plans for tonight."

"Well I wasn't planning on driving over..."

"Nope...i'm coming to you m'lady...my sweet sweet sugar pie."

"Michael, I have a doctor's appointment."

"For what? Lady stuff?"

Rolls her eyes and sighs, "No Michael...I think I may have the flu..." She starts telling him that he probably shouldn't come by..."So you probably shouldn't..."

"Oh you poor thing...I'm on my way." About to hang up.

"Michael wait! Really it's nothing..." She takes a deep breath, 'why did I tell him this?' "...I'm just sick and tired...and..."

Thinking its about him, "Sorry."

"No. Not of you...I'm literally sick and tired all the time."

--------------------------------------------

_Camera/Jan_

_Jan's smoking...she laughs, "No I'm not pregnant...I'd probably kill Michael if I was...no I'm not pregnant..." Takes another drag,...she looks at her cig. and put's it out...indicating that it may be a possibility but won't admit it, "I'm trying to quit anyways."_

--------------------------------------------

Back on phone

"Well I'm on my way...T-T-Y-L."

---------------------------------------------

_Camera/Michael_

_"T-T-Y-L...Talk to ya Later. Another abbreviation I thought of...it works" He smiles, thinking he's so clever for using an abbreviation for something that almost everyone knows about...no one actually spells it out though._

---------------------------------------------

Back on phone

"But..." Jan secretly wants him there...won't admit it, of course...she knows that he'll take great care of her too.

"Come on Jan! We're talking 100 days here! Doesn't that mean anything to you? It's a milestone!" 

"Gee...maybe if you didn't say 'Happy Anniversary' every damn day...then it _would_ mean something." That was a little harsh...

Not really caring (noticing) that Jan is frustrated, he asks, to make sure..."You get off at 5? That's what she said."

"You can't just leave the office...it's 3:30."

"Sure I can, I do it all the time." He forgets who he's talking to...

Annoyed, "Did she say THAT too?" being sarcastic.

He laughs, "She sure did..." Seductively, "And she'll be saying it later tonight too!"

"Michael!"

"I'm sorry, but it's going to be our 156th time!"

-------------------------------------------

_Camera/Jan_

_Jan cannot believe the number that came out of Michael's mouth, Starts off slowly,at first, "156 times? Is that even possible? 100 days! Days where I actually SAW him-57...days where we actually spent the night together-52...which means...we would've had to do it and average of 3 times a night, 9 times a weekend and maybe a few quickies during the week...oh god..." She's shocked that she knows all of this useless information...Michael really DOES keep track...and Jan remembers...how cute._

-----------------------------------------

"Goodbye Michael." She sighs.

"See ya soon!" Yells in excitement, "100 DAYS!!! WHOO-HOO!" He laughs.

-----------------------------------------

_Camera/Michael_

_"Do I know that it annoys Jan? Yes...I do...That's why I do it. She gets mad so easy and when she's mad, that's when she wants me the most...which is weird...since she IS mad at me...but I'm not complaining...so yeah, I know..._

------------------------------------------

_Camera/Jan_

_Mad "He said that? Well...I am going to have to have a word with him later." Smirks..._

----------------------------------------

_Camera/Michael_

_He just gives the camera a 'I told ya' look...classic Michael..._

--------------------------------------

Jan's at the Doctor's office

"G'afternoon Jan...what seems to be the problem today?" As he asks, he pulls up his stool chair...doesn't have a back to it.

"I think I caught the flu...it's not really going away." Sighs as the doctor marks something down..."So what are you going to prescribe me?"

"Well before I prescribe you anything, I have a few more questions."

"Okay..." Jan hates doctor appointmets...who likes them right? But she just wants to get her drugs and go home.

"When was the last time you had the flu?"

"I-uh-I don't remember...it's been awhile."

He marks something else down, "Have you noticed any other symptoms other than flu?"

"Well I'm tired..." Before she goes on, "I'm sorry, I didn't think this was going to take this long." She's getting a bad feeling where this might be going. What the camera man asked her is not leaving her mind.

"I just have a few more questions, She takes a deep breath, "In the past 8-12 weeks, have you been sexually active?"

Jan practically jumps to her feet, pretending she feel better, gets dizzy a little, "Ok you know what? I feel a lot better...thank-you." she's obviously lying. About to leave...

"Sorry, but I have to ask...there could be a chance of pregnancy."

Acting like that thought never even entered her mind, "What? Me? Pregnant? There is no way I could be...not a chance."

"So you haven't been then?"

Jan takes a deep breath...she's just terrified. And will not admit it to anyone...not even to herself that she may just be pregnant, "Yeah I have," gets defensive, "But we used a condom...I'm on the pill..."

"Jan, the only 100 way of NOT getting pregnant...is well...to NOT have sex."

This makes Jan feel very low...Jan's very smart and she feels like a dumb...young teenager who doesn't know any better.

----------------------------------------------------

_Camera/Jan_

_She's smoking and realizes it after 1 or 2 drags, "Dammit!" Puts it out..."Control Jan! You can have one after you find out that you are NOT pregnant." Takes a deep breath, "Now WHAT was the question?"_

----------------------------------------------------

Doctor's Office

The Doctor continues on, "Now, it's ok if you don't think that you're pregnant but before I prescribe you any drugs for the flu...we have to make sure that it IS the flu...Ok? I'll be right back." He leaves...

Jan lets out this breath she was holding and takes another one. So many thoughts are racing through her head...everything from telling the father...to to the next nine months of being fat...to giving birth...to where they're going to live...to sending the little one off to school...to graduating from school...every possible thought possible ran through Jans head...after all...a child really DOES change everything...Who knows? She might not even be pregnant...is it stupid, then, to be having these thoughts? Maybe...maybe not...

----------------------------------------------------

Time Lapse

The Doctor walks in with the test results. Jan doesn't say anything...she knows in her gut that she's pregnant...I mean...she never gets sick...no more than a few days at least...not to mention...156 times? Remember that huge number Michael mentioned earlier? One of those little guys were bound to sneak through...Damn birth control and damn condoms!

"So are you ready for the results?" All she can do is nod and take a deep breath..."Alright, well the test shows that you ARE preg..."

Before he can finish she just nods...like no big deal, "Ok...ok" She knows for a fact now! She has a massive headache with everything going through her mind. She forces a small smile, "Thanks" she buries her face in her hands and begins to cry, "Oh god! This can't be true...what are people going to say? I can't do this..."

The doctor senses she might not be ready for parenthood (obviously), "Hold on right here..." He leaves and comes back shortly and hands her some pamphlets about parenthood and unplanned pregnancy...options you have, and pulls up his chair, "Ok...I know this is a huge life changing situation here. It can pretty hard...especially not being planned...This is probably the worst part of my job here...but I have to run this by you..."

Jan isn't exactly sure where he's going with this...

"Ok there are several options we have...first off...if you don't think you can handle this at all...there's the option of abortion...where we..." He's about to continue...

This makes Jan's ears perk up, she shakes her head, "No! I could never...I mean...he-he wouldn't let me." Jan could never really abort a child...but she won't necessarily admit it...for some reason. So she makes it seem like it'd be just the father that wouldn't want to get an abortion.

----------------------------------------------------

Later...Jan is arriving at her condo...she feels a little better...not much...but a little...She has no idea how she's going to react when she sees Michael...she's actually surprised that he wasn't there for the appointment...little does she know...She walks in with her head down and her hand on her stomach...still taking it all in.

"Hey Jan!" Michael is waiting for her..."How are you feeling?" 

Jan jumps a bit..."Oh god, Michael, you startled me..." she throws her purse and coat on the arm of the couch. He comes up to her and hugs her...She smiles, weakly at him...wondering what his reaction will be...then around the corner comes something Jan does NOT need...the damn cameras! She gets a digusted look on her face...she can't believe he actually brought them along. She pushes Michael's arms off of her, "What the HELL are they doing here?" Starts to cry, "Everywhere you go...get them out of here!"

"Sorry guys...wait outside..."

Jan leads them out, she's very upset with Michael right now, They have the camera on her during this too, "You guys can just take your shit back to Scranton...this is our personal life...it has nothing to do with damn paper..." they leave...she turns to Michael who is a bit scared, "You can leave too..." She leaves the door open for him tho follow...and she walks past him to go to the bedroom...he closes the door and follows her.

"I'm not going anywhere..." She rolls her eyes, "I'm sorry, Jan..."

She turns around, "Everywhere you go Michael, they're there! You always have to bring the goddamn cameras with you! This is our personal life...it has nothing to do with goddamn paper!"

"Jan sweetheart...calm down...I'm sorry...they're gone okay? It's just us... " He takes her arms, she's to weak to fight it anymore, "How are you feeling?"

"I hate YOU right now! Oh god..." Starts to cry...

He just gives her a comforting hug...she lets him and hugs back even...He pulls back to look at her

Sweetly, "Can I ask 'why you hate me?' If it was the cameras...they really wanted to ..."

"Its not the damn cameras Michael."

"Ok, I know you're not feeling well...I have some of my famous homemade chicken noodle soup on the stove...how about I lay you down and take care of you...please." Kisses her forehead. She closes her eyes...

"I don't have the flu, Michael..."

"Well that's great news!" He smiles, then becomes serious again, "But why are you crying then?"

"I'm sorry...you're being really sweet right now..."

"Jan...what's wrong?" Waits patiently for an answer...

Jan doesn't know how to just say it, finally..."I'm pregnant...Michael."

His jaw drops, "Preg-pregnant? Meaning..."

She nods, "Yeah."

"Wow, well..." he gets sad..."I guess you probably want to go tell the father, huh?"

She rolls her eyes, "Michael! It's you!"

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe this."

"Believe me...neither can I... " Starts crying again...She just thought of..."What are people going to say? I feel so low and immature and irresponsible and people aren't going to think highly of me anymore..." Looks up at Michael, "I'm not ready for this...What should I do Michael?" She actually is asking him for advice.

He is the last person that would choose this for an option...but since its not his choice to make and because clearly, she doesn't seem happy or that she even wants this..., "Well...there's the option of..." takes a teep breath..."abortion."

Jan nearly falls over when she hears that word come out of his mouth..."What?! You would actually let me get an abortion?" She shakes her head, "I guess I thought I knew you better."

Michael gets upset a little, "First of all..." She rolls her eyes, she doesn't really want to hear it, "...This is not my choice to make...it's yours! Second of all...I would be pretty sad if that WAS your choice...but like I said...it's the womans choice, not mine...and thirdly...since when am I a part of making your decisions?" He knows he has a point there...

"Well I'm NOT getting an abortion Michael..."

"Ok...great! Then that gives you the option of adoption. There are a lot of people out there that would DIE to have a Michael/Jan child."

This actually brings a smile to Jan's face, "That's not an option either..." 

Michael's confused..."Well what's left?"

"Maybe the option of you and I raising this...no...OUR...child together...how does THAT sound for a choice?"

"Re-really?"

Nods and smiles, "Yeah...really."

Making sure he heard right, "So you want to have this child with ME?"

Smiles, "I would DIE to have a Michael/Jan child. And who better to have one with than with Michael himself?"

"I love you so much Jan."

"I love you too." Smiles...the 3 words that have always been so hard for her to say...was just said...and it sounded so believable and natural...which is a good thing...since it WAS true.

"Really? That's the 1st time you said that..." He smiles...

"Yeah...I guess it is...1st time of many times..."

"Feels good saying it...doesn't it?"

"It really does...I love you." They smile. She kisses him and starts to cry again...they break they still have their arms aroung each other...

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know...I'm just...Michael...I'm not one to say this but...I'm so terrified...this is so stupid..."

"Oh sweetheart...its not stupid...it's totally normal to feel this way...You know what?"

She sniffs, "What?"

He brushes away a tear, "I AM going to be here every step of the way...okay? I'll be at every doctor appointments...ultrasounds...sonograms...every lamaze cl..."

This is when Jan cuts hims off, and backs away from his arms, "Hold on...hold on..." Gettting overwhelmed.

"What?"

"How do you know all this stuff? Hell...I don't even know..." If SHE didn't know...how does Michael?

Softly, "1st of all...don't say the 'H' word, " As if he's talking to the baby...he puts his hands on her hips and kisses her stomach..."Don't worry...your mommy didn't mean it..." To Jan, "You're really going to have to clean up your mouth Jan."

Jan gives a very weird look, "What are you doing?"

"What?"

"Is this how the next 8 months are going to be? You kissing my stomach and talking to it?"

"You KNOW they can hear you right?"

Jan begins crying again, "Oh my god Michael."

"What now?" He hugs her.

"I don't know anything...I thought I did...but I don't...How the hell..." Catches herself and Michael gives her a 'watch it' look, "Sorry..." then looks and her stomach and as if she's talking to it, "I'm-I'm sorry" like she's apologizing to the baby..."Just...how do you KNOW?"

"I read a book...and hey..." strokes her hair..."This is your 1st time...OUR 1st time okay? We're in this together...it's ok if you're scared...I'm just as scared as you are."

"Well you're not showing it"

Pretending to be all manly, "Well because...I have to be a man and..."

Finishes his sentence, "And kissing my tummy and talking to it PROVES that?" She smiles. He laughs...she gets serious again, "I'm going to get fat..."

"Can't wait..." Smiles

"What?!?!" She's looking forward to THAT part the least...and to have Michael be so positive about it...doesn't help...

"I dont care if you were as big as..." Thinks..."as...Kevin...I'm going to love you!"

"I'm going to be crabbier than normal..."

"Ah...the crabbier the better..."

Feels like he wants something, "What are you doing?"

"What?"

Repeats the last thing he said, "The crabbier the better...please...you're just saying that..."

"No I'm not...I love a crabby Jan."

"Oh really? And this has nothing to do with how I overcome my anger?"

Laughs, "You're on to me..."

Hits him playfully, "So you admit it?"

"Admit what? That a mad-Jan-in-bed is wild, hot and passionate..."

Eyes him, "Yeah..."

"Then I suppose I AM admitting it." They laugh.

"Well I'm pretty MAD at you right now..." Playing around.

"Oh yeah? Show me just how mad you are."

Jan throws herself against him and gives him a hot kiss...she pins him against the door

In between her kisses, "Wow...you're pretty mad..."

"You ain't seen nothing yet..." She kisses him hard, "I'll have to teach you a lesson..."

"Teach me baby..."

She pulls on his tie as they make they're way to the bedroom...she pushes him down on the bed and climbs on top of him and kisses him...

Michael then realizes something, "Wait!" She stops and looks at him...like 'what's wrong?' "Are you sure you want to be doing this? This IS how it all started in the 1st place...we don't want like 100 Michael and Jan babies crawling out ot there."

Jan laughs, asumming he's kidding...of course...but this is that classic Michael we all know and love...he's dead serious..."What's so funny?"

She sees that he's NOT kidding..."Michael...that's not how it really works...YOU should know that...even _I_ know that..." 

"Really?"

"Yeah..." laughs slightly, "Did you really think that you have a chance of getting pregnant while you already ARE pregnant?"

Michael didn't want to go into detail as to why he thought that...it was a SNL skit he saw...Regis and Kelly...Kelly would always be pregnant and say that the doctor found another baby behind the other one...and they were due at different times...

"I guess I...wow I'm really embarrassed..." He shakes his head.

Smiles at him, "Don't be...it'll be between you and me...AND our baby..." They laugh

"Well in that case..." He rolls her over so now he's on top.

"You're so cute..." She smiles...they kiss.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Not really."

"Well what can I do to change that?"

"Just make love to me Michael..."

He starts kissing her and unbuttoning her blouse and kisses her neck and moves his way down to kissing her stomach...she starts tearing up again, he notices and he goes back up to her and kisses away a tear...he whispers in her ear...this time...kidding around, "Does this mean I don't have to wear a condom?"

She can't help but laugh and he laughs with her...

----------------------------------------------

12:00am

Jan wakes up...Michael's still asleep holding her close...she looks up at him and can't help but kiss him...

He wakes up and smiles at her... "Hey you..."

"Hi..." She smiles at him and kisses him again, "Happy Anniversary."

He has a puzzled look on his face, "For what?"

"Don't tell me you forgot...101 days"

They smile and kiss...

The End


End file.
